Cuando el amor llega
by AndyAG19
Summary: La vida de Isabella Swan es todo lo que Ella, y cualquier chica de su edad, podrian desear, a sus 18 años tenia unos padres amorosos, un hermano que la adora, una cuñada en la que puede confiar, tiene un status económico acomodado y es una niña tierna y muy querida; nunca ha sido lo que se dice exactamente sociable, pero si tenía unas cuantas amigas en las que de verdad confiaba, i


p class="MsoNormal"strongCapítulo 1: Los Cullen/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong-/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Entonces Bella, ¿Te parece bien la fiesta que estoy planeando para su cumpleaños?-. Me pregunta Rosalie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me encontraba en la cafetería con Rosalie, mi cuñada desde que tengo memoria, literalmente, cayéndome de sueño, digamos que últimamente mi cuñada estaba un poco loca con la fiesta de Emmett y mía, la ha estado planeando durante casi 4 meses, es un poco extraño a decir verdad, digamos que Emmett y yo cumplimos años el mismo día, 13 de Septiembre, se preguntaran ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? En realidad nada, lo raro del asunto es que no somos ni gemelos, ni mellizos ui nada por el estilo. Emmett está por cumplir los 21 años, y yo 18. No se cómo mis padres se las arreglaron para esto, pero en realidad es raro. Él está estudiando la universidad en la Peninsula College en Port Angeles, junto a Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie, mientras que Rose y yo aún no salíamos del Instituto de Forks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ellos se conocen desde que estamos en pañales, literalmente, Rose y yo somos de la misma edad, ambas tenemos 18 años, aunque ella es unos meses mayor que yo y desde pequeños siempre jugaban a los novios, hasta que cuando Emmett tenía 15 años y Rose 13 el se decidió a declararle su amor, fue algo tierno, pero no es para menos, mi hermano es el hombre más enamorado del mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro Rose, me parece bien, creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en alguna fiesta planeada por ti-. Digo a Rose y me comienzo a reír./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-JA JA JA-. Dice sarcásticamente Rose- Isabella Marie, si no fuera porque eres como mi hermana y te conozco de toda la vida me ofendería, pero lo tomare como un cumplido./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Claro Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Por cierto, no debemos de olvidar los vestidos-. Dice Rose pensativa – Sé que aún falta pero es una de las cosas más importantes Bella! Por Dios no todos los días se cumple 18 años y aún no tenemos tu vestido…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose seguía y seguía hablando, nada raro en ella, aunque es reservada con quien no conoce, digamos que con sus cercanos habla hasta por los codos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-… dentro de dos semanas como máximo iremos por los vestidos, es increíble que falte apenas un mes Bella, tengo tantos pendientes…-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba comiendo mi trozo de pizza cuando llego Jessica, una amiga, o más bien compañera, es demasiado cotilla para decir que podamos ser amigas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No me lo van a creer chicas-. Dice Jessica sentándose en nuestra mesa y acercándose a nosotras como diciendo un secreto.- He escuchado un rumor de que llega al pueblo un nuevo director del hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Jessica, creo que eso ya lo sabemos todos en Forks-. Digo de manera desinteresada, seguramente pronto lo conoceré gracias a mis dos pies izquierdos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Es que eso no es todo-. Sigue ella- dicen que viene con el su maravilloso hijo, Dios, dicen que es todo un galán, más que eso, que está buenísimo, no puedo esperar a verlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver de manera desinteresada y dejamos a Jessica irse en su sueño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era un día soleado hoy que desperté, por lo que decidí ponerme algo ligero para vestir, esto no sucedia a menudo en Forks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la ducha, un buen baño con agua caliente me relajaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salí y tome mis American* de mezclilla claro un poco "rotos" estratégicamente, y una linda blusa de tiras blanca con flores rojas, holgada, me coloque unas sandalias rojas y listo, ya estaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tome un sweater ligero de color caqui y baje las escaleras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Buenos días cariño, que linda te vs hoy-. Dice mi mamá mientras me sirve un plato con pancakes y miel./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Gracias ma, buenos días papi-. Le digo al hombre que más amo dándole un beso en su mejilla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola mi princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Excelente papi-. Digo dedicándole una sonrisa, adoraba a ese hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Así paso mi mañana, Emmett nos dejó a mí y a Rose en el Instituto, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, aunque hoy nos tocaba separadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cuando entre a mi salón de literatura me sorprendí al ver a una muchacha que no había visto antes sentada en mi banca, en la cual hasta el día de hoy no se sentaba nadie con migo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Dice la muchacha con el cabello negro como el carbón y unos ojos azules muy lindos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hola, soy Isabella, aunque prefiero Bella./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Perfecto Bella, creo que seremos grandes amigas- dice ella y comienza a aplaudir y dar saltitos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasamos el resto de la clase platicando, no llego el profesor, y definitivamente creo que Alice estaba un poco loca, pero tenía razón, al poco rato nos hicimos grandes amigas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En el almuerzo íbamos Alice y yo caminando y yo buscaba a Rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Rose te presento a nuestra nueva amiga, Alice, Alice ella es Rosalie mi cuñada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rose y Alice se saludaron, y esta de más decir que se hicieron amigas al momento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"De pronto Alice se paró de su sitio y comenzó a dar saltitos con sus manos hacia arriba moviéndolas de un lado a otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Edward por aquí ven-. Gritaba Alice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claro, debí suponerlo, ella es la hija del nuevo director del hospital, en cuanto escuche que le gritaba a alguien voltee y mátenme si estoy mintiendo, vi al ser más hermoso del mundo, cabello cobrizo extrañamente desordenado, pero debo de admitir, sexy, un cuerpo de infarto, espalda ancha, unos ojos verdes tan profundos y esos labios rosados y carnosos que tenían un letrero que claramente decía "BESAME". Todo un Dios griego./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por Dios Bella, deja de decir tonterías./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El muchacho se paró frente a nosotros en la mesa y su mirada se encontró con la mía durante unos segundos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-No grites Alie, ya estoy aquí. Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen. Es un gusto. – Dijo mientras me veía, y yo sentí que me derretía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Estaba muerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"*American: Es una marca de pantlón americana, American Eagle, son comodos y muy lindos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Holaaaa!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soy nueva aquí, me he decidido por fin a subir esta historia, por lo regular tratare de subir un capitulo cada que pueda, pero seguro cada Miércoles, espero que les guste, tratare de ir mejorando mas cada capitulo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Besos, Andy./p 


End file.
